1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control system for ignitor pilots used with flare burners and more particularly to such a system for conserving pilot fuel.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to employ one or more pilots for igniting waste combustible gas delivered from a flare stack or burner.
Various systems have also been proposed for igniting the gas at the pilot.
The number of pilots for a particular stack has usually been dictated by the diameter of the stack. For stack diameters of two to four inches, a single pilot is customary. For stack diameters of about six inches, two pilots, disposed 180.degree. apart, are usually employed. For stack diameters of eight inches to forty-two inches, three equally circumfrentially spaced pilots are customary. For stack diameters between 42 inches and 60 inches, four equally spaced pilots are customary. For stack diameters above 60 inches, five, six, seven or more equally spaced pilots are employed depending upon the diameter of the stack.
No provision, to my knowledge, has heretofore been made for selective activation of pilots dependent either on wind direction or wind velocity, with reduction in the number of pilots, and consequent reduction in gas consumption.